Bruce Banner / The Hulk
Main Comics (616) # Angela Lipscome -''' Angela first met Bruce Banner while both were attending medical school. They dated while in school, but when Angela received a grant for graduate work and Bruce didn't, jealousy led Bruce to destroy the relationship and he just stopped going to see her. (FB, The Incredible Hulk vol. 2 #12, Mar. 2000) # 'Betty Ross/Banner -' Main love interest. Betty was the daughter of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, who was in charge of Banner's lab, considering him a weak man. He and Betty shared a mutual attraction, much to her father's chagrin, which later developed into romance. # '''Jarella - Jarella was the princess of the sub-atomic world of K'ai. Although outwardly primitive, her world has remnants of long-forgotten high technology and sorcery. Jarella's city is threatened by a number of menaces ranging from attacks by various creatures. The Hulk appears in K'ai during an attack and drives the huge monsters away. The people come out to greet him, and the Hulk is especially taken with the lovely and gentle Jarella. She leads him into the city and calls on her sorcerers to help the Hulk learn their language. The spell succeeds and also allows the human personality of Bruce Banner to emerge in the Hulk's body. The Hulk and Jarella fall in love and she proclaims him her husband. After Visus attempts to assassinate Jarella she exiles him from the city. However, Psyklop snatches the Hulk away from K'ai.(#140, 1971) Jarella is soon transported to Earth by the Pantheon of Sorcerers to retrieve the Hulk. This act inadvertently causes solar storms; she battles Fialin and then returns to K'ai.(#148, 1972) She loses another war against Visi and is taken captive. The Hulk returns to K'ai, and Jarella and Hulk defeat Visis and the assassin Krylar.(#156-157, 1972) Alongside the Hulk, Jarella battles Psyklop once more. Hulk and Jarella are then returned to Earth by Doc Samson.(#202-203, 1976). During a battle between the Hulk and Crypto-Man in an unnamed town in New Mexico, Jarella saves a child from a collapsing wall, but is crushed to death herself.(#204, 1976) # Marlo Chandler - Marlo Chandler was an aerobics and swimming instructor and a love interest for the casino security enforcer "Mr. Fixit", in reality the Hulk, believed dead, and now living incognito, his true identity unknown to Marlo. She ended their relationship after seeing him brutally kill an enemy. They later reconciled after Hulk reached out to her in a rare display of emotion and their relationship was able to end in a more amicable way. (#347, 1988),She later became Rick Jones' girlfriend, the Hulk's perennial sidekick, and best friend to his alter ego, Bruce Banner. She met Rick while he was on a book tour promoting his memoir, Sidekick. It was only when Rick, not knowing of Marlo's previous relationship with the Hulk, introduced her to Bruce and his wife Betty, that Marlo discovered that Mr. Fixit was really the Hulk, and that Bruce was not merely his friend, but his alter ego. Shortly after this introduction, Marlo assured Betty that she had nothing to be jealous about as Bruce and Joe were two distinct people and Bruce had been unswervingly loyal to Betty, the psychiatrist Doc Samson managed to integrate the various personalities of the Hulk, resulting in a being that now possessed a permanent Hulk body with Bruce's face and intelligence. When Betty expressed skepticism of a continued relationship with this new version of her husband, she moved in with Marlo, with whom she became best friends. # Nadia Dornova - When the Home Base conspiracy was trying to capture Bruce Banner, Nadia agreed to help them in exchange for the release of her ex-hubsand Emil. She seduced Bruce, but was unable to turn him over, eventually confessing the plan to him. When Emil was released, he and the Hulk fought, resulting in Emil's defeat.(FA TIH #382, Jun. 1991) Nadia's experience with Bruce led to her developing romantic feelings for him. As she got to know Bruce she saw him as a gentle, respectful man; the polar opposite of her abusive husband Emil. Bruce had reciprocated those feelings, although his attraction to Nadia was nascent as he had recently overcome the death of his wife, Betty. Nadia died when Home Base was destroyed and the Hulk was freed from Leader's mind control. That ended any chance of a romance between her and Bruce.(Oct. 2004, TIH v2 #76) # Caeira - (v2 #92, 2006) They have two children. # Umar of the Dark Dimensions # Kate Waynesborough # Monica Rapaccini Alternate Universes Old Man Logan # Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk - He and his cousin were in a reomantic relationship in this series, and had at least one child. In Other Media Live-Action TV Series (David Banner) # First wife # Lady from the pilot episode # Second wife # Lady from Death of the Incredible Hulk Animated Series # Betty Ross 2003 Film # Betty Ross - Partners as scientists, they had dated and broken up by the time he became the Hulk, though still harbored feelings for each other. With him presumed dead at the end, Betty admitted to her father that she still loved him. In the sequel video game, she helps him escape the forces of the Leader, and he returns to hiding. Marvel Cinematic Universe # Betty Ross - His scientific partner and girlfriend, who he left when he became the Hulk and ran away. When he returns home, he realizes she is in a relationship with someone else. Still, the two rekindle things, although they are unable to have sex due to him not being able to get excited. The two are separated when he is forced to run away again. Apparently later able to return to his life, no mention is made of Betty again. # 'Natasha Romanoff / The Black Widow -' These Avengers teammates fall in love, but his condition still makes him reluctant. During their mission against Ultron, she suggested that they run away together after the mission was over, and he seemed to consider it. They shared their only kiss when he later rescued her from Ultron, but she then made him transform into the Hulk for the final battle. Afterwards, as the Hulk, he took off in a quinjet and left the Avengers behind. He had actually found himself freakishly transported to the planet Sakaar, and did not transform back into Bruce for another two years. It was encountering an old video of Natasha that still had the ability to transform him to Banner. When Bruce finally returned to Earth, the two had an awkward reunion before heading out on their mission against Thanos. Five years after losing to Thanos, the two had apparently not pursued a relationship No mention was made in Avengers: Endgame of their attraction onscreen, nor of Betty. Instead, Bruce had elected to live, with his mind intact, in the body of the Hulk. When Natasha died, however, Bruce was noticably grieved. when he used an Infinity Gauntlet to bring back the half of the population of the universe that Thanos destroyed, he tried to use it to bring her back as well, failing because the gauntlet was incapable of bringing back life that it itself did not take away.